Experiments on insanity
by JulieArchery107
Summary: Ten years ago a group of scientists were found brutally murdered in a abandoned warehouse. After checking out their backgrounds Donnie discovered that they experimented on humans with dangerous substances. The next night Leo and Raph go investigate. After a small tour, they discover more bloody secrets. What will happen when Raph becomes the next lab rat and they can't get out?
1. Chapter 1

"Experiments on insanity."

Chapter 1

"A warehouse, an injection and a recording."

# Raphael's POV

 _The news Donnie shared with us today were disturbing at best._

 _During one of his researches for the Foot Clan's current location, he accidentally discovered an abandoned warehouse on the very countryside of New York, which had a darker backstory than the Shedder._

 _Apparently some genius scientists were seen there doing experiments on living humans that were never seen alive again._

 _But that's not all._

 _Just a few years back, the bodies of the scientists were found in scattered all around the building, dead._

 _There were even a couple of photographs showing the house and the few shots of the bodies in a newspaper clip, that the police allowed for public viewing._

 _But what's even more disturbing is that when Leo asked our genius brother to show us the pictures from the scene, he refused saying it would be too much for Mikey to bear._

 _The internet only had the address of the house and a couple of pictures so we figured it could most likely be a cover story for the Foot clans secret location, and the creepy story was only added to scare away unwanted guests._

 _Well that's what Donnie and Leo thought of it anyway._

 _I think the pictures look way to realistic to be Photoshop. I mean yeah, some people are really good at making fakes, but nobody's THIS good._

"I say we check it out." Leo said looking at the photos on one of Donnie's many screens. "If the story is true there might be survivors the police missed. If it's not then this could be our next lead towards discovering Shedder's hideout."

"But what if it's a haunted house?" Mikey shrieked. "What if the ghosts will try to possess us?" I rolled my amber eyes at him.

"Relax Mikey." I reassured patting him on the back. "There is no such thing as ghosts, and even if there are, they can't possibly hurt you." He looked up at me with unsure baby blue eyes.

"Yeah Mike. They're just a floating pail of ectoplasma and nothing more." Donatello added smiling. "We might sense them if they're close by but they're completely harmless."

"Yeah tell _that_ to the horror movies I watched last summer." My orange brother whimpered and moved closer to me.

"You mean "The conjuring" right?" Leo picked up looking Mikey in the eye. Our baby brother nodded his head.

 _I'm not usually affected by such silly things like horror movies._

 _I, unlike my little brother, am used to facing abnormal stuff. Hell I'm one of those things!_

 _But "The conjuring" was not like a typical horror movie we would watch on Friday nights. It was so damn realistic, and the music was perfect. It didn't let me let my guard down for a second and the cast was born for their roles._

 _It left quite an impression on all of us. Especially with those words in the end._

 _Sadly I grew out of it a week after watching it, unlike our youngest._

"Mikey just because they said "Based on real life events" doesn't mean it will happen to us." Leo said placing a comforting hand on the orange clad ninja.

The youngest nodded and smiled weakly.

"Mikey you don't have to go if you're too afraid." I said giving him a light squeeze on the shoulder.

Our youngest looked at Leo pleadingly clearly interested in my proposition. My only older brother sighted.

"Fine Mikey you can stay."

"YES!" Michaelangelo yelled, happy to have the whole house to himself tonight.

"Oh no! I don't agree!" Donnie yelled. "He can't stay in the lair all alone! He'll burn it or blow it apart!" _He was probably still mad at the orange turtle for blowing up that one doohickey yesterday, our nerdy brother, apparently, worked for four weeks to finish._

"Don, Mike won't be alone." I said folding my arms on my chest. "Master Splinter will watch him. It'll be fine."

But the purple clad genius didn't seam convinced. I sighted.

"Okay then how about you stay here with him to make sure he doesn't break any of your precious inventions?" I glared at him already tired of this argue.

Donatello seemed to like my idea because he smiled evilly at our youngest brother.

"Alright then. Tonight I and Raph are checking that place out." Leonardo said and with one swift movement of his hand let us know we were dismissed.

 _To tell you the truth I'm pretty curious about this mission. It was nothing like the ones we usually took and it didn't involve Shred-head._

 _And the best part…Mikey won't be there to ruin everything with his big mouth._

I smirked.

 _Yup. I'm definitely looking forward to it_.

Two hours later

 _We left the lair ten minutes ago after Donnie gave us both those new communication doohickeys to put on our ears._

 _Currently I'm jumping from rooftop to rooftop enjoying the cool breeze of the midnight wind, against my emerald green skin._

 _Leo was right behind me, even though he was the one with the GPS._

I shrugged _. Maybe he just accepted the fact that I was faster and there was no point on racing with me._ I thought concentrating on the roofs before me.

"Alright, we should be turning left just about…now!" Leo commanded and leaped in front of me, leading the way now.

I growled. _Nope. Still didn't let that bit of information through his thick skull_.

 _Leonardo knew that I'm faster than him._

 _After running after gangsters, murders and muggers for most of my spare time, just to beat them to a bloody pulp I have to be._

 _Sure, he made me retire from being the Nightwatcher but that didn't stop me from going out with Casey for a brawl and a beer or two._

 _Leo might think he's a better fighter because I don't spend as much time on meditating and practicing katas as he does._

 _Well he's wrong._

 _As much as he trains indoors I train outside._

 _Granted, my way is more dangerous since my practice dummies, unlike his, can fight back and carry guns._

 _I look at him see him gaze at the GPS from time to time with a concentrated look on his face._

 _I still can get why didn't he let me lead. I know New York like the back of my hand. Literally. After spending weeks on learning the city's map by heart, I got so good at pointing directions Casey started calling me "GPS Raphie", much to my annoyance._

 _You call literally ask me anything about the locations in Big Apple and I can lead you strait to it._

"Well we should be reaching our destination in about five rooftops." I heard good old Leo say as he jumped to jet another rooftop.

 _We're here already?_ I thought a bit confused. _By the way Donnie talked about the distance you'd think it was hell a lot further than this._

I turned to look at my "fearless leader". _I have to say he does looks a bit worried…_ I snort. _Come on fearless. Don't tell me you're scared of a little warehouse._

 _After a couple of rooftops we finally got our first look of our destination, and boy it looked creepier here than it did back in the lair on Donnie's computer screen._

 _The place resembled an abandoned asylum for mentally sick people than a house._

 _It was as big as a well build mansion, its walls were light gray all covered in black dirt and its windows didn't have glass and there was something black gripping from them. Not to mention the grass surrounding the place was almost up to my belt._

"Talk about "real life Arkam asylum"." I said as we went closer to the rusty, old, gate that said "Turn back".

 _Well that's inviting._ I thought watching Leo pick the aged lock.

 _When he finally got it open I realized that the place was surrounded by grave stones. Each instead of a name had a warning on it._

 _Wow looks like somebody doesn't want to have a tea party._

 _After a long walk down the gray brick road I realized that the dry thing that was dripping from the windows was blood._

"Wow this place is getting creepier by the moment." I said reaching out and tearing a bit of the dry blood from beneath one of the windows and crushing it between my fingers. "I'm kinda happy we didn't take Mikey along."

"I have to agree with you on this one Raph." Leo said after opening the door with a swift kick when his pick-lock abilities didn't do the trick. "This place would give him nightmares for weeks." He snickered walking in the dark mansion.

 _The air inside was much colder than it was outside, and it stank with the smell of death and chemicals. It was dark and I could barely make out the shapes of doors before me._

"Hmmm doesn't seem like there's any foot activity around here." Leonardo said as he turned on his pocket flashlight, the clicking sound echoed of the smelly, fungus covered walls along with his voice.

"So do we check the rooms behind those doors?" I asked pointing at the metal door to my left that was covered in rust and classified as "XXI"

 _My older brother nodded and soon we split up to check as many rooms as possible before dawn._

 _I took a door with the number "XIX". It was stuck so I had to kick it open with my infamous round-kick. That move once made the Shredder hit the floor and that's why I'm really proud of it._

 _I pulled out my flash light and stepped in to the room._

 _What I saw made me think of a horror movie I watched a long time ago._

 _There before me was a metal torture chair all covered in rust and dry blood. Next to it I could make out a smaller table with medical pointy things I would never want stuck in my skin. Behind me was a large, alien-like, injection machine that also was pretty dirty with blood and other body fluids._

 _I walked up to it with my cellphone camera ready to make pictures. Donnie wouldn't let me live if I didn't make a picture of this doohickey so he can make a copy to the lair for medical proposes._

 _But as soon as I got close enough the machine faired to life and stuck a needle to my arm to fast for me to jump away and avoid it. Surprised (I repeat surprised not scared) I yelped and hurriedly pulled it out of my body._

 _God that thing is fast._ I thought stepping away from the machine holding my injured arm that seemed to go limp after the injection.

 _Soon enough I could see Leo rush over to me with a worried face._

"You okay Raph?" He asked his voice thick with concern as he spotted my limp limb. "I could hear your scream from the other side of the hall."

I snarled at him.

"I'm fine Fearless." I answered waving him of with my good hand. "And I didn't "scream". I "yelped"."

"Whatever you say Raph." He answered rolling his brown eyes at me. "What happened?"

"The machine here still had some spark left in it." I gestured towards the damn pail of metal. "It stuck a needle in me. Though I don't think it was filled with anything. Probably it's in the robot's programing to inject everyone in close range."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Oh rally? Then why is your arm limp?" He gestured to my right arm.

I growled. _Why is it that you always have to right Fearless?_ "The needle hit a nerve, causing temporary paralysis."

 _Where did that info come from?_ I raised an eye brow at myself. _Hmmm must have spent too much time in Donnie's company. Starting to sound like him._

"Hmmm I suppose you could be right." Leonardo eyed me again. "You have to hang out with me and Mikey more Raph. You're starting to sound like Donnie." He said walking out the room.

 _I followed him and felt my hand slowly regaining feeling._

 _After two hours of searching through the building we finally found some kind of lab room. It was filled with large computer screens that rivalled Donatello's in terms of size, and had all this laboratory equipment in it._

 _Leo divided the room to two sectors and we proceeded in checking the scary warehouse._

 _In one of the safes (witch I had to pick with my sai to open) I found a bunch of yellow, old looking folders._

 _Driven by my own stupid curiosity I pulled one out and opened it._

 _The first page contained the name, surname and picture of the person it belonged to._

"Angelina Summer." _Hmm…nice name. Angelina was a college student of the last year, her eyes were in the color of grass, just like April's and her hair was blonde, tied in a small pony tail. When I looked at the "relatives" column I found out that the poor girl was an orphan all her life. And had only one friend called Andy Livingstone._

 _She was smiling in the picture._

 _I looked at the bottom of the page and my eyes widened._

 _There in big bright red letters I read:_

"EXPERIMENT RESULT: FAILED.

DATE OF DEATH: .2003.

PATIENT'S CARETAKER: DR. CHARLES HAMMER.

DEATH BY: UNKNOWN."

 _I felt sick. With shaking hands I turned the page._

 _The images I saw there were worse than the ones in the best bloody horror movie ever made._

 _Angelina was lieing on a table with half of the face ripped off, a piece of her left leg (which she probably bit of with her own teeth) in her mouth dripping fresh blood, eyes shining in strange white light._

 _And the worst part is._

 _She was staring…straight…at…me._

 _Smiling in a petrifying Joker like manner._

 _I slammed the folder shut._

 _This image was going to hunt me till the day I die. I just knew it._

"Hey Raph." _Luckily Fearless was here to prevent me from thinking about it to much._ "I found something. Better check this out."

I nodded. _I won't tell him about the picture._ I decided walking over to where he stood. Before one of those large screens. _He would never forgive himself for letting something like this happen to an innocent girl._

I clinch my fists. _And neither will I._

"Are you feeling okay Raph?" He asked looking over at me concerned. "You look a little pail there bro."

I nodded and placed my hands on the computer's tape board. "I'm fine Leo. What did you find?"

 _He looked at me, not quite convinced but decided not to push the matter further._

 _Smart move Fearless._ I thought watching him type something, his six grass green fingers moving swiftly around the keyboard. _Be sure to use it more often and maybe we won't fight so much anymore._

"It looks like you were right bro." Leonardo said still typing. "This isn't the Foot clan's newest hideout. Only a secret laboratory. Build and used illegally by scientists that lost their licenses for experimenting on humans."

 _I could tell his throat was clinched at this point. Experiments on humans never ended well for the subject._

"It seems that one of these "doctors" kept recording stages of their progress and stored them on this computer."

"Play them out." I barked through gritted teeth.

"Raph I don't think this is a good idea." My older brother said shaking his head. "We might end up getting involved in a mess far too big for us to handle."

"The minute Donnie found this hellhole we were already involved in this mess Leo." I said glaring at him angrily. "There's no turning back now Fearless. So play out these recordings so we can get to the bottom of this."

 _He looked at the screen still not quite sure, but after a couple of minutes he pressed the "play" button and the first video began to play._

 _At firsts we saw nothing but snow but then a tall, brown haired man dressed in a doctor kilt with big, round glasses on his nose with large curious blue eyes appeared._

 _"Day 1. This is the first day I'm working here in "Shadow Springs Lab". Doctor Hamilton was kind enough to invite me over to help him complete his biggest dream. Creating the smartest human organism in the world. This experiment will provide our race with knowledge on how to fix all the world's problems, like the getting rid of the hunger problem, terrorists and finding an alternative power source for gas and our world's black gold!"_

 _The scientist looked so excited when he talked about "Doctor Hamilton's biggest dream" that I began to wonder if he knew what will happen to the countless people they tested in order to complete it._

 _Suddenly as if reading my thoughts the scientist became sad, even hung his head in shame,_

 _"Unfortunately, even that dream comes with a price to pay. And it's higher than anyone of us is willing to pay. In order to find out if the formula created by Doctor Hamilton works we need to test it out on a human brain. And, according to our calculations, the best ones are from teenage kids not older than twenty years of age. So in order to gather some willing candidates we organized a "competition" for a toothbrush commercial held here in the laboratory. Today came the first lab rats: Emily Flower, Maxwell Digg, Angelina Summer and Ronny Ash. All going to the same collage class. We will inject the formula into their bloodstreams after making them go through typical medical checkups."_

 _And with that the screen went black. The first message was over._

"Donnie I hope you're hearing this." _I hear Leo ask pressing a finger to his ear where I know he has the communication devise._

 _Don't know what brainy bro answered. Didn't care. All I cared about was this mystery on my hands._

"Doesn't matter Leo!" I yelled cutting short his conversation with Donatello. "Play out the second recording!"

 _He grumbled something but pressed the start button_.

 _"Day 12." Wait! Where did the rest of the recordings go?! "So far the experiments have been unsuccessful. All the test subjects have either died during treatment or fallen into insanity. It appears that the chemical Dr. Hamilton created instead of turning people smart, turned them insane. But that's not a problem. We have the needed technology to correct that small flaw. This was Doctor Charles Hammer. Over and out."_

 _This time my big bro didn't wait for my yelling._

 _"Day 17." Another jump. Great. "The corrections we made a week ago managed to grant the injected a few days of being the most intelligent persons on this planet, but after that time passed it turned them into psychopathic killers." The man was shaking now. "They killed each other when we were asleep. Only one survived. Angelina Summer. We predict that she was genetically the strongest species which is why she lasted the longest."_

 _He didn't even say goodbye this time._

 _"Day 23." The man on the screen was covered in fresh blood and his glasses were missing. He was trembling and looked scared to death. "Angelina escaped her prison." He cried. "And killed all my fellow doctors on my very eyes! She's insane from the chemicals we delivered to her brain! And now she's after me! The sole survivor of our group." He looked deep into my very eyes and I could see he was petrified. "If anyone ever finds this recording I want you to know we did all this for the good of human kind! I left the last sample of Dr. Hamilton's chemical in the injection robot in room XIX. If anyone wishes to carry on our legacy and continue what we started it's there. Ready to be used. I hope the family's we torn apart will forgive us for what we have done to their children-" Before he could finish his speech something appeared from behind and grabbed his neck._

 _My eyes widened._

 _It was Angelina._

 _Smiling with the same insane smile she had on the picture as she broke his neck with one swift movement._

 _Her eyes were glowing with white light as she waved bye, bye to the camera._

 _Then all went black_


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I'm so SORRY for those two crappy chapters! Man I'm so dumb! (cries and bangs head on desk). But I promise you that this chap will make up for that double time! If it doesn't just give me a good kick in the ass in the reviews (I won't be mad or sad because I'll deserve it big time. Have I mentioned just how stupid I am jet?).

Yours (most pitiful, dumb and pathetic) JJJaguar15

"Experiments on insanity."

Chapter 2

"Lab rat in a cage."

#Raph's POV#

I don't know how long I was staring at the back screen.

It could be seconds, minutes, hours, days… It was as if I was frozen in time...

All I knew was that I couldn't help it… couldn't do a damn thing to look away.

And that scared me.

No matter what I did to erase that horrible image…I still saw that insane smile on Angelina's face, her blinding white eyes and bloody hand waving "bye, bye" to the screen.

I used all my strength to close my eyelids and jet…it didn't do a damn thing. I was still staring straight at the un-working screen. As if expecting Samara to climb out of it any minute now.

Though, with all fairness, dyeing from her hand would be a blessing compared to staring at the image in my head.

 _Thank God we can leave this place whenever we want._ I thought somehow making my body sight in relief. _I don't think I'd survive it if we were stuck here. Surrounded by all that death and misery._

"Raph…I think we got trouble." This is one of the many times I wish Leo stayed home with Mike and Don. It would be so much easier if I was in this pickle alone.

"What do you mean Leo?" I asked somehow regaining control over my mouth. He turns and looks at me with two scared brown orbs.

"The comlink is down. I can't hear Donnie on the other side." He shook his head making me think he's not finished. "But that's not all. When you were looking for the girl from "The ring" in the TV, I went to the entry door trying to find what caused the disturbance in the communicator devices. Long story short…the doors are locked." It took me a minute for me to realize just how dangerous this innocent 'scouting mission' was turning out to be.

The mystery of the dead doctors is probably still on the police's 'to do' list so there's a high possibility they'll return to the case on its anniversary which is next week. Mike and Donnie don't know were stuck inside this house of madness and since they know how much I like to stay away from the lair and that Leo loves to spend the weekend in the forest outside New York City without telling anybody so we don't follow him…it'll be a long time before they decide to send a search party. To make matters worse we both thought this will be a short run and didn't bother to take any food and water supplies from the lair.

"Did you try round-kicking it?" I asked my mouth agonistically dry. The only answer I got from him was a 'well DUH' type of look.

Sighting I decided I wanted to take a look at the doors on my own. Everyone knows I'm stronger than ol'Leo. Maybe I'll have a better chance in making them open? "I'll be back in a few. Work on trying to make these computers work so we can check if "Wi-Fi" is nearby."

"Eye eye cap." He smugly salutes to me with those pesky green fingers of his.

"Shut up." I said with a small smirk.

After all, what could possibly go wrong?

I went to the hall not noticing that…

Something followed me.

#Leo's POV#

I should have known this was a bad idea from the very moment Donatello showed us this abomination of hell on his computer. It practically screamed 'Bad news!' and jet I was too stupid to listen to my instincts.

And look how our little "check out" escapade ended.

With us getting stuck inside a mad house.

…

Great.

Another thing that's bothering me is that strange aura surrounding the place.

It makes me feel…observed…watched…analyzed…

Like a lab rat in a cage.

As if the place…lived and saw my every move.

I never experienced an aura like that before…and I doubt even Master Splinter did.

Any other time I would sit down and meditate on it but now…something tells me not to.

I look down at the keyboard and my green fingers resting upon it.

The buttons were old and you could barely see the letters on them, not to mention the ones that were covered in rust…

Wait…

Plastic doesn't rust.

I lean closer to take a better look.

The substance was red-ish and darkened in some places, it formed two straight lines under my pointer finger.

They almost looked like…fingers prints.

I leaned away to see the full picture.

What I saw made me want to barf.

There…on that keyboard, I swear was clean before, was a bloody hand print.

For a minute I just looked at it…I don't know why, I just…did.

…

…

This place is messing with my mind.

Shaking my head I decided to try and activate the damn thing, even though I knew I had a better chance breaking it than actually going all Donatello on it.

Okay it's on, now…where's the "computer" file?

…

…

Oh there it is! Man this thing is much more complicated than I thought.

Huh…no "Wi-Fi signal"…that's odd, we're not THAT far from New York. The signal should be small but not vanquished!

Okay Leo calm down…just restart the computer and try again.

I pressed the "restart" button and waited.

The screen flickered and showed the classic "Windows XP" cover.

I moved the mouse to the "settings" icon and wait for it to load up.

Damn this thing is slow.

Well while it's loading might as well look at some other icons.

…

…

Hmm? This one looks interesting.

"Gallery"

 _Click_


	3. Chapter 3

"Experiments on insanity."

Chapter 3

"Separation is not a good idea."

Leonardo's POV:

When the loading circle appeared on the screen, I had _no idea_ what I was walking into.

Not a _damn_ clue.

And I paid the price for it.

Like a fricking five year old, messing with a parent's laptop, I thought I'll see family pictures of the computer's previous owner.

I should have known this was not going to happen.

This is not the right place to expect something like this to accrue.

A murder mansion of some psychotic scientist, is no place for nice, cheerful family memories.

 _And you should have known that Leonardo_. I thought at my own stupidity. _After nearly seventeen years of training, I can't believe you're still as naïve as a five year old toddler._

I had no clue that what I was about to see was beyond anything I experienced so far, both as a ninja and a mutant.

Nothing, I repeat _nothing_ , could prepare me for what was about to be forcefully burned into my memory like a fricking brand mark.

At the beginning it started off as innocently as every other "gallery" I saw before in my life. There was absolutely nothing wrong about it.

And that's exactly where I failed.

I let my guard down.

Entrusted a knife into an enemy's hand and turned my back to him, not expecting to get backstabbed at all.

Now… it feels as if I went straight to the Shredder, gave him all my weapons then made a long speech about all my weak points, _still_ blindly trusting him to not use that knowledge against me.

Oh what an idiot I was.

The "gallery" had about a dozen separate folders, each having a colorful yet disturbing image on it that looked like it was drawn by a small child.

Every folder had a number and a color.

The palette started from dark, cold colors like purple, dark blue and green, then ended with hot colors like red, orange and yellow.

I realized too late that the colors represent something they weren't made for.

Something that's not meant to be cloaked in happy-go-lucky and innocent colors.

It was the results of the experiments.

AKA

What's was left of the humans they were made on.

And the fact that they were no older than me and Raph, wasn't helping at all.

Like a last dumbass I clicked the first folder, with a dark purple smiley face on it, open.

A mere second later...

I knew I wasn't going to sleep tonight.

The first picture represented a boy about my age with curly, black hair and large brown eyes, smiling brightly at the camera.

The kid's name was Aaron Winsor and he was a month older than me and my brothers are.

Like I said before…it started off like a normal picture gallery would.

The next one was where hell went loose.

All I could see was a mangled, naked body on a metal table, to disfigured to determine who it belonged to.

The only clue I got that it was the same boy, were the large brown eyes staring back at me.

But they weren't happy anymore.

Terrified, confused and in pain, maybe.

But not happy.

Not wanting to look at this sight any longer I clicked the arrow that lead to the next picture.

It was the same boy, only this time…he was standing.

Staring at me with white shining eyes and a large, as Mikey would call it, Joker-like smile.

He looked worse than when he was lieing down.

The boy's right hand was on the same level as his head, the left one sticking awkwardly from his hip, his waist was twisted so terribly it looked like it wanted to touch the head and his head was cooked to the right, as if he was wondering why my face looked so petrified.

Wait…

His head wasn't like that before.

I could feel my heart begin to beat faster as leaned in to inspect the picture, up close.

For a long while I didn't see anything wrong with it, I even began to think I'm turning insane when…

Aaron blinked.

I screamed so loud I fell of my chair.

My screams must have alerted Raph for I could feel a pair of strong arms begin to pull me upwards.

I looked up and begin to explain myself when…

I realized that…I was wrong.

The person holding me…was not Raphael.

When I saw the wide smile and blinding-white eyes…

I wished it was.

Raphael POV:

Groaning loudly I round-kicked the door again.

For being about a decade or more old, this door is pretty strong, considering the fact that it withstood the kicks of hardly trained ninjas, who are used to kicking open much heavier doors on a daily basis.

Though I should probably take that as a signal that "A fucking door beat us" and be all pissed about it, but I'm too nervous to be angry at the moment.

The fact that I can't round kick the door only tells me that…we're stuck here, till Donnie and Mikey decide they wanna have a search party for the two biggest run-away fanatics in the Hamato family.

Yeah I know what you're thinking: _Dream on Raphie_.

God I wish I told Casey I was going for this mission.

The nuttjob would be worried sick by now and go look for me himself.

Giving up on the front door, I decided to go check if there was a second way outside. Big warehouses usually had those in case of emergencies, like fire or flood…

Again I ignored the fact that information just popped in my head when I needed it, and moved in to check the room next to the main one.

It was called "Door XVII" and in my opinion it looked the newest. As if…it wasn't used before…

And that made my insides tight in worry.

This time the metal block was not locked, which made my inner alarms go _crazy_ , as I pushed it open.

At first it looked like a regular checkup room in a hospital. With the white walls, little windows and white furniture.

 _Nothing strange here._ One might say, but I was already fooled like that once. And everybody knows that _tricks don't work two times around._

Preparing myself mentally for what I was about to witness, I made my stiff legs move towards the further end of the room.

What I saw made my insides twist so hard, I almost barfed.

There was a reindeer head trophy…with its horns piercing through a young scientist's body.

Most likely drowned by her own blood.

Red liquid dripping from the right edge of her mouth, as well as red tears that fell from the bullet hole in her forehead.

The majestic horns, once boney-white color, were now red, sticking out from her chest and belly. Ruining her white lab coat and black skirt with red lines, that weren't supposed to be there.

Blue glasses lied on the floor, with one glass broken and the other heavily covered in dry blood.

But the worst was the face.

Frozen in a silent scream of shock and terror, with a pair of warm dark-brown eyes that lost their warmth…forever.

I stood there, frozen like the time I watched the TV screen.

Unable to stop.

Unable to move.

Unable to run.

Unable to do as much as scream.

I was frozen by fear.

But my eyes weren't looking at the head.

Nor was I eyeing the wounds as a whole.

No. They were looking at the woman's chest.

It was moving.


	4. Chapter 4

"Experiments on insanity."

Chapter 4

"The monsters that surround us."

#Raphael's POV:

It…was…moving…

The lungs that, even a nuttjob like Michaelangelo, would say were drowned in their own blood for far too long, were still breathing.

I can't even think straight!

Was all this just a hallucination?! A game of shadows?! Was I turning insane?! WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO ME?!

I wasn't even sure, I was sane anymore.

And that stage only deepened, when I saw the lady's eyes focus on me.

I gulped, as she mentioned for me to come closer.

Everything in my head shouted for me to not go, that it's a trap that I might end up just like her.

But a part of me, arguably the more human one, decided to honor her dying wish.

I walked up to her.

She reached out her tumbling hand and wrapped it around my neck, then pulled my head lower faster than I could blink.

Her voice, raspy, shaky and breathless. "The other one will die."

My eyes were wide, and again I was frozen against my will. "No…no he won't." I took a deep breath. "I won't let them."

A creepy smiled made its way on her face. "Poor little one, you may be able to save him from them." She took a shaky breath, with her failing lungs. "But who will save him from you, Raphael?"

That moment, I could feel the needle dot begin to sting and my insides going cold. I winced as, along with it, the doctor dug her claws into my neck.

"You're one of them now, little one." She whispered, as her claws dug deeper into my flesh. "There is no escape for you. In the end, you're only prolonging his suffering." I hiss, cutting her of as my blood began cursing down my skin. "The toxic in you will strengthen you in ways, you would rather be weak in, as well as weaken the one thing that keeps you from giving in, to your animal self." I felt both cold and hot, my heartbeat getting faster and louder by the minute. "Your self-control." I almost couldn't hear her, over the sound of my heart. "You will give in little one, why be forced to kill him then, when you can do it while your sane?" He words were growing weaker, probably because of the blood loss. "Do him a favor, and do it now. A quick death from a beloved brother, will be way better than one from the bloodthirsty monster that hides within you." By now, I barely heard what she said, I was going to have a heart attack, if my heart won't stop pounding like crazy. "Think about it Raphie." She added weakly. "Your other self won't be so merciful." And that was it.

He hand fell limply, as if it was never used.

She didn't say anything else, but I could still feel her hot breath on my cheeks and her sharp claws, digging into my flesh.

I placed one hand on the holes she created and the other on my plastron.

The cuts were still dripping with blood, and my heart was hitting way too quickly.

If Donnie felt what I feel now, he'd tell me I should be dead.

Our bodies are not supposed to withstand, that amount of blood pressure.

And yet…mine did.

 _You're one of them now_. The woman's voice echoed in my head, reminding me precisely about just why I'm alive. Because of one stupid injection.

I felt rage build up in my chest, hatred for a man, long dead and ripped apart by his own creations, called Dr. Hamilton.

Because of him, I can't leave this place anymore. If I did, I'd become a ticking time bomb of destruction. I'm a danger to all beings. Even Leatherhead wouldn't be able to stop me, once I enter the "berserker rage" mode.

Because of him, I'm no longer safe to be around. If there was anything the lady has taught me, it that I'll snap and eventually kill Leo. Whenever I like it or not.

Because of him, I'm one of those freaks he created. I'm not myself anymore. Slowly but surely, I'm changing into one of them. Whoever _they_ are.

Because of him…I no longer have a family. Sure, they'd want me back but that's just too big a risk. I can't go back. _I,_ am already dead. _He_ , is just waiting patiently to take over.

That's why I need to get Leonardo out of here.

I can't bear the thought of him dyeing by my own hands. I've seen it enough times in my nightmares. I don't want _any_ of them to become reality.

Lowering my head, I accepted my faith.

It wasn't as if, I could do anything to stop myself from turning into a killer machine.

But that didn't mean I can't save my brother, before that happens.

I took a last glance at the hanging doctor.

She had the same look on her face as before.

Deciding to give the body a last squeeze in the shoulder as a 'farewell', I reached out a hand and placed it on her arm.

The minute I did that, something didn't feel right.

Her body was very cold and considering that, not so long ago, I felt hot breath leave her mouth, that wasn't possible.

Frightened, I placed a hand on her forehead.

 _Her heart was beating a minute ago, how can she be so cold?!_

The answer was clear, but I chose to ignore it.

I didn't want to believe it was true.

I shook my head and looked at the tongue in her mouth, surely if it was used not so long ago, there had to be at least a bit wet from the saliva.

But there wasn't.

The pink organ was drier than one of Donatello's puns, and that meant-

My eyes widened more than ever before.

That she never really spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

"Experiments on insanity."

Chapter 5

"Not the one you should be afraid of."

He ran.

Didn't know where, didn't know for how long.

He just ran.

 _That wasn't real, that wasn't real, that wasn't real._ Was all Leonardo could think while he ran for his life, the feeling of something coming after him increasing every step he took.

The sound of Aaron's voice never leaving his ears.

#Flashback#

 _The blue masked turtle stared in shock and terror._

 _There right in front of him stood that kid from the first folder, holding his hand as if to pull him up from the lying position._

 _He was smiling a sick, abnormal smile that could send Shedder back to his hideout, screaming._

 _Then, before the eldest son of Splinter could do anything, he stretched his neck so that their cheeks were touching._

 _Leonardo froze the moment the other boy's skin made contact with his own. It was just so…cold, lifeless and…_

 _"Dead?" A young, bemused voice asked._

 _A voice he_ wasn't _supposed to hear._

 _A_ dead _voice that sounded to…_ alive _, for someone that was supposed to be dead._

 _A voice belonging to the_ dead body, _standing_ right in front of him _._

 _The blue turtle felt his insides exploding with dread, even more than when he saw Shredder about to hit him with his sword, that one time they went out on patrol without Raphael._

 _He began to shake, wishing for his father to come and save him from this nightmare._

 _Because this_ had _to be a nightmare! It just_ HAD _to!_

 _This place was too SICK to be real!_

 _It reminded him of the "wrong turn" horror series, he watched when he was five!_

 _Yes…the "wrong turn" movies…this must be the trauma he suffered, after watching them at an insanely young age._

 _Breathing slowly, in and out, eyes closed, he repeated that fact over and over again in, trying to convince himself that it was just another trick his mind was trying to pull on him._

 _He took another deep breath and decided to wake himself up._

 _Squeezing his eyes shut, he bit his tongue and let the iron-tasting liquid flow in his mouth._

 _For a moment…it felt like he was right, that it was really going to work._

 _The cold on his cheek vanished, the air wasn't stuffy any longer and he did see, rays of sunlight through his eyelids._

 _Warm euphoria began erupting from his chest, he wanted to scream!_

 _For Mikey, Donnie and Raph to come over so that he can squeeze the living hell out of them, so he can tell them and Master Splinter what a horrifying dream he just went through._

 _He wanted to see the curiosity mixed with fear in Michelangelo's baby-blue eyes as he explained his story, hear the loud laugher and sarcastic voice leave Raphael's mouth as he calls him a 'pussy' for being scared over nothing, feel Donatello's annalistic gaze upon him as the purple-clad turtle tries to find a hidden meaning behind the dream, sense the comforting presents of his father as they meditate together over the nightmare._

 _The eldest was about to open his beak and yell: "Raph!" when…_

 _He felt a cold air hit his face._

 _He froze._

 _It happened again._

 _And again._

 _And again._

 _And again._

 _Somebody was_ breathing _at his face._

 _He squinted his left eye open, praying for it to be Mikey wanting to prank him or Don trying to get his body samples for some wired experiment, or Raph about to yell a standard wakeup call to his face._

 _What he saw wasn't Michaelangelo, wasn't Donatello, wasn't Raphael…_

 _It was…something else._

 _Eyes that blinded him with bright light, smiled at him as a voice croaked:_

 _"Disappointed?"_

 _The turtle didn't even get to respond for, again, the cold skin was touching his cheek._

 _"Run, Leo." Aaron whispered. "Run before we catch you."_

 _#End of flashback#:_

So he ran.

Ran from something he couldn't see, something he couldn't touch…

And jet…he knew it was _there_. Chasing after him, like a cat catching a mouse.

It was getting closer and closer, and-

"Argh!" Leonardo yelled as he hit the hard ground.

He _tripped_.

Ninja's _don't_ trip.

The leader fought the stillness that was fighting to overcome his body.

He couldn't go 'frozen' now!

They'll catch him!

He has to move or-

" _To slow, Leo-boy_." A sake-like voice whispered to his ear, he felt skinny, cold fingers grasp his arms and a heavy weight rest upon his shell.

This was it, he caught up to him and he was going to die.

" _Shhhh….Leo-boy_." Aaron hisses, as if sensing the fear that was emitting from the young turtle's body. A clawed hand landed on the left side of his neck and he shivered from the cold. " _I'm not the one you should be afraid of._ "

Leonardo's eyes snapped open.

' _Not the one I should be afraid of?_ ' He thought. ' _What did he mean?_ ' Again the leader's eyes grew large with worry.

' _If it's not him I should fear, than who-_ '

A yell interrupted his thoughts:

"Leo!" Raph. It was his hot-headed, anger issued, somehow taller, little brother.

The elder turtle smiled. Never before in his life, has he been so happy to see him.

The red clad turtle ran up to him and Leonardo felt the presence on his back, disappear as suddenly as it came.

"Oh god, Leo!" Raphael's strong arms immediately pulled the older, jet somewhat smaller, turtle back to his feet. "Are you alright? What happened?" Gold eyes immediately began scanning his body for injuries and found nothing more than a bruise.

"I-I'm fine, Raph." The blue turtle said, reassuring his sibling. "I just…tripped, that's all."

Golden slits narrowed suspiciously, not that Leo could blame them, the excuse sounded lame even to him. "Don't give me that crap, Leonardo." Raph growled. "Ninja's don't do tripping, especially ones as good as yourself."

But the blue clad brother just looked away. "Just drop it, Raph."

" _You wanna know who you're supposed to fear, Leo-boy?_ " A voice hissed in his head, as his red brother walked away, grumbling.

" _Him_."

And fear him, he did.

JA107: Hey guys! :-) You see I was wondering... would this be a good creepy pasta if I changed the turtles into humans? Tell me what you think! See ya all next time! XD


	6. Chapter 6

"Experiments on insanity."

Chapter 6

"Gone."

He could hear nothing.

There was no echoing footsteps...no ragged breaths…no sizzling lights, no nothing.

And that _unnerved_ Raphael.

This mansion shouldn't _be_ so _quiet_.

With their deep breaths, thundering heartbeats and loud stomping there had to be _some_ sort of sound echoing through those cold, empty walls.

But there was nothing. Just…silence.

The red banded turtle was growing tense and nervous, his older brother's presence not doing anything to calm him down.

He didn't know where they were going, the corridor seemed endless and number on the doors just kept growing.

If felt as if they were walking in circles…stuck in a never-ending loophole. Moving and yet…not moving from their current position. The hallway just got longer with every step they took, no matter how fast they ran… The road just got longer.

The place stunk with the definition "danger" and every silent minute was driving the red banded turtle, mad.

He needed to finally _hear_ something! _Anything!_ The thundering of his heart, the buzzing of the broken lamps above them, the tap water flowing though the pipes, the blood slowly dripping from the massacred bodies...

Hell! Even hearing Leo accusing him for getting stuck in this hell-hole in the first place, sounded more inviting than the eerie silence.

But the blue banded turtle did not yell as he should have in any other situation, he only pushed the younger forward with his hands, while he himself stayed behind his brother.

A tactical position that allowed him to be both close to Raphael and safe from any attack.

The younger wasn't blind, he could see the change in the way his older brother moved around him. No longer close and offering comfort with his presence, only alert and suspicious. As if Leonardo didn't trust him enough to leave his back open.

But that couldn't be it…right?

Leo trusted him…right?

Right?!

The questions never left the red banded turtle's mouth so they were never answered.

And he didn't know if he'd like it, if they were.

The answers might be just a tad too much for him to handle, right now.

Shaking his head he dismissed the though and urged his legs to keep moving.

After a few more meters, Raphael grew tired of walking and kicked open the nearest door on the right.

He ignored the fact that the room was dark.

He ignored the fact that he had no idea what he'll encounter on the other side.

He ignored the fact that…

Leo didn't go inside with him.

Raph just needed the loop to break, to see something different than the never-ending hallway and doors with roman symbols he doesn't even recognize anymore.

 _He was tired._

Tired, amber eyes look into the abyss before them…

 _God…was he tired._

And then he heard something…

Words…the voice was familiar but…he couldn't make out what they meant.

 _He was so tired…_

The tone was scared, loud, panicking, pleading, worried...begging.

He couldn't bring himself to focus on them for, in the darkness…

Something blinked back at him.

The voice was broken by the sound of something metal smashing the ground behind him, and red alarm lights began blinking with a loud fire siren.

He was too tired to look back but he knew what happened.

The door between him and Leo was shut down.

Trapping him inside and leaving the older turtle out in the open.

And then it hit him that…that's exactly what he wanted…right?

To be separated from Leonardo, to keep him from being hurt, being killed.

Through the yelling siren he could make out few words:

"Lab experiment LXIV: contained. All the experimented ones are neutralized and contained in lab rooms! Proceed with the evacuation plans! Repeat! Proceed with evacuation plans!"

His entry has caused the safety program to be activated, the building will shut down all the doors and lead all the none-experimented ones to safety.

And that includes, Leo.

He blinked again, too tired to be unnerved by all this, and whatever blinked back to him did it again.

His eyes were closing…

He was losing consciousness…

The room tilted dangerously to the right and next thing he knew, he was lying on the floor.

The last thing he saw was a little girl kneeling before him, with a blue dress decorated with white dots and red shoes. She looked about five and was grinning at him.

Before his eyes fully closed…

He managed to see her slowly snap her neck.

The image of the upside-down head smiling at him, with lifeless silver eyes, hunted his dreams along with Angelina, waving 'bye-bye' to the camera.


End file.
